


Losing Innocence, But Creating Perfection

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Baby Demon, Demons, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Sebastian, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, baby angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Mainly just porn with some plot between Angel!Sebastian & Demon!Mark. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 20





	Losing Innocence, But Creating Perfection

When Mark saw the German for the first time, he knew he wanted to _defile_ the young and innocent Angel.

Sebastian was the epitome of innocence with his boyish looks, pale pearly coloured skin, light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, slender frame, tender expressions and shy appearance.

The Demon wanted to be the one to take _it_ first, to take _that_ innocence. Thinking about it made his eyes go completely black and glaze with lust, and that was only in his fantasies.

At the end of the 2007 season, when the Angel was confirmed to drive for Toro Rosso, Webber took his chance: he started seducing the younger man.

The tan-skinned man started slow, with lingering touches, looking at the other man longer than was necessary, striking up many random conversations and some romantic gestures.

Sebastian took the flirtation, even flirted back.

It wasn’t until their reunion in Melbourne, where Seb would drive his first race for Toro Rosso, that the pair shared their first kiss… and both realized that this would become more than just a casual fuck.

* * *

Mark growled in victory when he finally got that Angel alone. Now, he’d pinned the pale skinned man beneath him, his longer nails pressing into the skin adorning his upper arms.

“ _Mark_.” Seb was moaning, his perfect pink lips slightly parted to breathe.

The Demon’s eyes went completely black, a set of black and blue horns appeared on his hairline, his slightly tanned skin went light grey and his nails turned black. “You like this, _don’t you_?”

The blonde’s chest was still rising and falling in a quick pace. “ _Mark_.”

Growling, the Red Bull driver explored the pliant body before him with his nose and teeth. The Angelic smell was like Earth roses mixed with sweet fruit and spicy herbs, and the broad-shouldered Demon was thirsty for the golden blood flowing beneath that pearly white skin.

The young Angel kept moaning and whispering words in the ancient Hebrew language.

The grey-skinned hellish being ripped off their clothing, not caring that he shredded the fabric with his black nails.

“What are you going to do to me?” Vettel asked in a breathy tone.

Mark leaned closer to the boy’s left ear. “Isn’t it obvious, my little Angel?” and a hand slipped around to the Angel’s pale backside, fingers tracing the sensitive skin where the wings hid beneath, causing Seb’s eyes to roll back and ache into the Demon’s body. “I’m going to mark you as _mine_.” and he entered the angelic body with his reproductive organ.

The Angel beneath him was crying out, in pain from the intrusion, and in pleasure from the feel of the Demon’s penis rubbing against his sensitive channel’s walls.

Webber growled once he was inside, his nose pressed against the blood supply vein of the young boy’s neck. He saw the golden blood flow, still having to resist the urge to take a sip of it. He had to wait with his bite until his semen were inside the Angel’s body.

As the Demon was taking his virginity by thrusting into him, Seb felt his body change. The Hebrew words for _‘strength’_ , _‘fertility’_ , _‘flight’_ , _‘destiny’_ and _‘beloved’_ appeared on his torso along with a set of eagles on his right shoulder. They were as black as the Demon’s eyes.

The pleasure of the act was overwhelming for the 20-year-old Angel, he couldn’t control himself anymore and his white wings sprouted out of his back. The wingspan was as wide as the queen-sized bed he was being fucked into by the older Demon.

“You are so beautiful.” Mark told, nipping at the young Angel’s left shoulder to prepare for his mating bite.

Sebastian looked the Demon into his black eyes as his own traded the warm blue shade for precious gold. “My body is yours, _Mark_. Give me that Demon’s seed you want to plant inside of me.” and his muscles tightened against the cock that was inside of him.

Webber let out a roar as he started to plough roughly into the pale body his penis was sheathed into.

The Angel came, muscles milking the seed from his lover and sucking the organ further in.

And as the Demon came, he bit into the skin of the left shoulder. His fangs penetrated the skin, releasing the toxin that would give the Angel his mark.

Seb felt his body sucking in Mark’s semen, fertilizing the eggs his body had produced.

Mark licked his lips, still tasting the spice of the golden blood as slowly his skin tone, nails and eyes turned back to their human colouring. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

* * *

Over the weeks, the Demon noticed that _his_ Angel’s belly was swelling up with _their_ offspring. The combination of their scents was overwhelming to the Australian born hellish creature, causing massive amounts of erotic imagery in his head.

Seb looked delicious with his belly curving out, his angelic glow stronger and brighter since that night Mark impregnated his lover in that hotel room.

Others, of course, noticed this change since it was hard not to. And it wasn’t really that weird to see a young Angel pregnant with offspring since everyone knew that Angels were exceptionally fertile the very first time they had sex with any living, breathing being.

But it wasn’t until Mark was revealed as the father that people got worried. Angel-Demon hybrids were unknown to humanity, and anything unknown to mankind was something they either feared or hated.

But things changed when the two soon-to-be new parents appeared to be actively affectionate with each other, which almost never happened as Angels always raised their children alone and their sire was never in the picture, not even during pregnancy.

Mark got often spotted with his hands on the Angel’s growing stomach, showing affection to the Angel carrying his offspring. He _wanted_ to be part of his child’s life, especially if it involved being with his beloved. He wasn’t the stereotype masculine Demon who’d abandon his child, he wouldn’t be the man his father was, a man who abandoned both him and his twin sister the moment their mother told that she was pregnant. No, Mark was determined to be a father to his child.

* * *

Seb was over 7 months pregnant by the time they reached the end of the season in early November. He was laying on his side on the huge hotel bed to accommodate his large stomach. Racing was uncomfortable for him, but unlike humans, Angels and Demons could handle the G-forces while pregnant.

Mark was with him, his head facing the curved belly.

The Angel smiled and moved his hand through the Demon’s soft curly dark hair, to which the Demon purred. The younger man loved the older man, who was now Marked as his Mate. Angels Mated for life, a fact known to everyone in the world. “Thank you, Mark, for being with me.”

“I want _this_ , Seb.” told the Australian born creature. “I _never_ want to leave you like my father left my mother. It would be unfair to our child.”

Vettel smiled. “ _Children_.”

Webber looked up; his human eyes full of amazement. “You mean… we’re having more than one?”

The 21-year-old nodded. “Yes. It’s twins, my love.”

A growl left the Demon’s throat. It wasn’t a threatening one, but once more protective. He laid his arms on the pregnant belly of his Mate. “I love you, my little ones, I _always_ will.” and he started curling around it.

Seb smiled and laid his arms around his beloved’s neck and shoulders. “I know you will.”

* * *

It was the day before the Australian Grand Prix weekend was about to start, the 25th of March 2009, that Seb went into labour. Which meant no media day for the two of them.

The Angel laid on the bed on his back, completely naked, sweating and his wings spread out on the sheets.

There were candles burning inside the bedroom, their scent acting as a comfort to the Angel’s heightened senses during birth, and the sunlight was blocked by thick black curtains.

Mark was in the room, lying beside his Mate with his fingers inside of him, massaging the walls that were soon going to stretch to accommodate the birth of his children.

Vettel’s eyes started glowing gold, and he turned his head to his Demon Mate. “ _Mark… I need your cock inside of me!_ ” he demanded.

And Webber could do nothing but comply, removing his fingers and sliding in his reproductive organ with which he conceived the children. It stretched the walls better than his fingers could.

As the pair was having sex, the pale skinned extra-terrestrial being felt his first child’s head pushing through. “ _Mark_ , you child is coming. _Please_ , welcome it into the world.”

The Demon removed his penis and Seb began to push his first child out, not stopping until he saw the baby in his lover’s strong arms and naval cord fallen off.

“We have a son, my love.” Mark told in a whisper.

The young Angel was breathing heavily. “A son… beautiful. _Oh_!” his second child was going to arrive, and soon, and it was bigger than its brother.

Webber wrapped his son into a couple blankets before turning his attention back to his Mate. “I’m here, I’m ready for our second child.”

The German born looked into his lover’s dark eyes and started pushing again, his channel walls stretching once more so he could bear his second child. The head and shoulders were most difficult, and he fell back onto the cushions and sheets as he had birthed his second child, once again being held by their sire.

“Another son. You bore me _two_ sons.” the Demon told. “I love you, my Angel.”

“I want to hold them.” Seb told.

Mark gently placed their second born in his Mate’s arms and reached for their first born, who was now wailing for attention.

As the Angel held their second born, he noticed the Hebrew words on the baby’s pink little arms. _‘Strong’_ , _‘Eagle’_ and _‘Beloved Son’_ were the words he could clearly read. Tears sprung from his golden eyes as his second son also opened _his_ golden eyes to look at his carrier. When he looked over at his children’s sire and the child he was holding, he saw little horns in the dark blonde hair their first born had.

Webber had his horns out too and was completely enamoured with his Demon son.

This was happiness. Them together, with their sons. This was their perfection.


End file.
